


Rainspotting

by Dibokucres



Category: PTA - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is a sleeping aid audio script, focused around the sound of rain.You are still up late at night, when your partner helps you to go to sleep.





	Rainspotting

[Rain SFX throughout the entire audio]

Hey you.  
What are you still doing up?  
[Slightly plaintive] Come back to bed.  
[Disbelieving, amused] You aren't sleepy?  
(Laughter)  
[Amused] We will see about that.  
[Inviting] Come, sit here with me.  
Let's watch the rain together for a bit.

[Wistful, dreamy] I love it when it rains during a full moon.  
[Wistful, dreamy] It makes everything look so surreal.  
[dreamy, soft spoken] Almost like we are in a fairytale.

[Tone shifts to soothing and soft spoken]

Shhhhh.  
Don't talk.  
Just listen.  
Listen to the rain.  
It's so soothing.  
So relaxing.  
And it's such a complex sound, too.  
It's easier to hear if you close your eyes.  
Close your eyes darling.  
Come on, do it for me?  
Thank you.  
Rest your head on my chest.  
That's it.  
Very good.  
Just relax and let me play with your hair for a bit.  
Isn't this nice?  
Sshhh.  
Just nod your head.  
Mmhmm.  
Now, listen to the rain.  
Really *focus* on the sound.  
As I was saying, it is such a complex sound.  
You can hear the general hiss of thousands of tiny droplets hitting the ground every second.  
That sound is obvious.  
But there's also the soft drumming of the rain on the roof.  
The subtle tap-tap-tap on the leaves.  
Listen carefully.  
I'm sure you can hear it all, if you focus.  
Mmmhm.  
It really is a wonderful sound.  
So relaxing.  
So soothing.  
I love listening to the rain and just letting my thoughts drift away.  
Mmmhmm.  
It's so nice.  
I could listen to it all day.  
Not doing anything.  
Just relax and listen to the rain.  
If you listen very carefully, you can just make out the gentle pattering of the rain against the windows.  
Listen.  
It always fascinated me as a kid, you know.  
The way a raindrop slides down a window.  
It still does.  
I love following a single droplet as it makes its way down.  
Sliding down the window.  
Sometimes fast, sometimes slow.  
Sometimes going a little to the left, sometimes a little to the right.  
But always, *always* down.  
Down... Down... Down.  
Imagine it.  
See it in your mind.  
A huge window, full of little droplets of rain.  
Pick one of them, close to the top of the window.  
Focus on it.  
It's not moving now, but it's just a matter of time.  
Almost...almost... there it goes.  
Follow it.  
Follow it with your eyes as it slides down.  
That's it.  
Follow it down.  
Down... down... down.  
You are doing very well, darling.  
Now look for another drop.  
See it in your mind.  
Focus on it.  
Wait for it to start moving.  
Aaaaand.... follow it down.  
The raindrop is sliding down.  
And you are sliding down right along with it.  
Down... down... down.  
Until finally... it melts away into a big puddle.  
Just like you are melting into a big puddle of relaxation.  
Mmmhmm.  
You are so relaxed.  
So heavy.  
So drowsy.  
And it feels... so ... good.  
So... very... good, to lie here.  
Your head, resting on my chest.  
Feeling so safe.  
So comfortable.  
And you can just barely feel my fingers... slowly gliding through your hair.  
Tracing little circles with my fingertips.  
Gently massaging your scalp.  
It feels *wonderful*.  
You... feel wonderful.  
There is nothing to do.  
Nothing to think about.  
You can just lie here, listening to the rain.  
Listening to my voice.  
Following my voice.  
Letting it guide you.  
Guide you deeper and deeper into relaxation.  
Deeper and deeper down.  
You are doing so well.  
Feeling so relaxed.  
So drowsy.  
So heavy.  
Just let go.  
Let everything go.  
Just let yourself collapse into my arms.  
There we go.  
I got you.  
Shhh, I got you.  
Lie back now, darling.  
Really let yourself sink down into the cushions.  
The cushions are so soft.  
And your body is so heavy.  
So limp.  
So loose.  
Feel yourself starting to sink down through the cushions now.  
They are like clouds.  
Soft and fluffy and insubstantial.  
You are sinking through them and it feels so good.  
Just sinking down.  
Deeper and deeper down.  
Weightlessly floating.  
Floating down.  
Without a care in the world.  
Just relaxing.  
Letting your thoughts drift.  
Listening to the sound of the rain.  
Enjoy this, darling.  
Enjoy the sound of my voice.  
My presence.  
And keep sinking deeper down.  
Relax.  
Let everything go.  
Let your thoughts drift away.  
There is nothing to think about.  
Just listen.  
Listen to my voice.  
Listen to the sound of my breathing.  
(sfx: inhale, slow and relaxed)  
(sfx: exhale, slow and relaxed)

[A lot of pause between the lines, as well as a slow breathing in and out]

Let the sound of my breathing take you deeper.

[Breathy] Deeper

[Breathy] Deeper

[Breathy] Deeper

Just enjoy being here with me.

[Breathy] Deeper

Letting me guide you.

[Breathy] Deeper

Letting me take you deeper.

[Breathy] Deeper

[Whispered] Deeper

[Whispered] Deeper

[Very soft spoken] That's it.

[Very soft spoken] Well done.

[Very soft spoken] Go to sleep now.

[Very soft spoken] Let go of everything.

[Very soft spoken] Let any last thoughts float away.

[Very soft spoken] Empty your mind... and go to sleep.

[Very soft spoken] Go to sleep.

[Whispered] Go to sleep.

[Whispered] Sleep.

[Whispered] Sleep.

[Whispered] Good night, darling.

[Rain sfx fades away over 10 seconds]


End file.
